


Lost Cause

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 50th fic special :0, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Short n sweet, Standard Girijasu stuff, pissing each other off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: It was no secret to anyone at this point that they were actually, truly in love. All the attempts to break them up had fallen to nothing, finally given up as everyone started to learn that they were truly a lost cause.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> From what I remember I started writing for SE in March 2019... So in about a year in a half I've managed to write 50 fics for SE! Most of them Girijasu, all of them involving Justin in someway XD This particular fic I was flip flopping on actually posting because its just SO over the top sappy, but when I realized there was an event in my writing coming up I had to go through with it :0 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Giriko was never exactly a helpful person. If there was a situation he could make worse, he would make it worse, even if it wasn’t on purpose. He just couldn’t help himself, sometimes Justin could  _ see  _ how little he meant to ruin everything, could watch things starting to go wrong and just sigh at how pathetic it was… 

It had taken him awhile but Justin had accepted that part of his responsibilities now was making sure everything didn’t blow up in Giriko’s face. Teaching an older than dirt man how to at least  _ try  _ and maintain professional relationships so he wouldn’t constantly be facing the threat of death was not something Justin ever expected to have to do, but at this point it really was his second job. Not that he minded… It was cute seeing those rare moments that Giriko really did try, sweating and desperate to have it work out for him for once. Finally trying something new after 800 years of the same shit.

Where they were now, well over a year of this bullshit, it was no secret to anyone anymore that they were actually, truly in love. All the attempts to break them up or otherwise have Giriko punished for his previous crimes had fallen to nothing, long given up now that they all knew it was a lost cause. It was a relief to no longer have to constantly deal with lectures or have every little problem brought up to Lord Death. There really had been little to no mercy from the rest of the elites when everything started up… no one had liked Giriko, and they still didn’t, but now they were used to him. Which meant that for once Justin didn’t have to worry about what would happen if he didn’t pay attention 24/7…

Or at least that was what he had been hoping.

It was pitch dark out when their door slammed open so loudly Justin almost snapped his pen in half in shock. To say it was uncommon for Giriko to do bullshit like this would be a lie, and for Justin to say he hadn’t gotten unwillingly used to it would also be a lie. He didn’t want to be used to it, but compared to Giriko’s other habits it really wasn’t worth the energy to scold him about it. Normally the small annoyance wouldn’t even be worth blinking at, it was such a passing thing that it wouldn’t even stick in Justin’s mind long enough for him to get angry about it. Right now was different though, because right now Justin was already in a terrible mood. A bad enough mood that the slight bothersome nature of Giriko’s door slamming was cranked up to ten. 

Still it wasn’t worth saying anything, Justin really just wanted to keep minding his own business so he could finish what he was doing and go to bed. Things were really not going in his favor today and he just wanted everything to be over and done with. He was so close anyway to finishing his work anyway, there were only 10 or so pages left and after spending all his time at the academy as well as all the time since he got home on it, the idea of being done felt so delicious he could cry. 

For whatever reason Giriko wasn’t interested in letting him have that relief. Instead of just minding his own business and leaving Justin to his work he decided to come up right behind his chair, standing behind it in a way that Justin couldn’t get up or turn around at all. Obviously he wanted Justin to address that, to acknowledge his presence. Something had happened while he was out that made him even more annoying than usual. Still, whatever it was  _ wasn’t  _ Justin’s problem right now. 

Pursing his lips he committed to ignoring Giriko with a fury. He was  _ busy _ , and even if he wasn’t, he wasn’t in the mood. As if to make that even clearer for the dumbass towering over him he scratched his pen even harder down on his paperwork, making the sound scrape past his headphones as the loudest thing in their silent room. It was late and if Giriko was really in such a weird mood he could just go the hell to sleep early.

Of course, of  _ course _ , Giriko didn’t listen to the rather obvious signs Justin was giving him though, he never did. His arms came down around Justin, caging him into the small area he was working in. It was a weird thing he needed to react to, Giriko wasn’t really in his way, just around him from all angles. Letting out a deep breath Justin went back to what he was doing, working very hard on ignoring Giriko, refusing to look backwards so the man could say anything he’d see. He could still work like this, he had worked in worse conditions with shitty train cars and yelling children… he just had to pretend Giriko wasn’t here. 

Even as annoying as he could get, Giriko was smart enough to know touching Justin’s headphones was out of the question and that the scythe had to just be harassed into turning around. He knew there was no forcing Justin to listen to him without some serious conflict. A small blessing, but still not enough to make this tolerable. Not even close to enough. Justin could feel a headache starting to throb at his temples, Giriko’s fucking annoying breathing right over his head. 

At this point it was impossible for Justin to focus enough to actually get any of this work done, but he also refused to let Giriko win here and learn he could just interrupt Justin whenever and get what he wanted. Trying to read a sentence over and over to figure out what the hell he was supposed to be doing again he whined when he felt Giriko pick up one of his hands. Ok… there just wasn’t going to be any way for this to end without some sort of conflict. 

“Giriko! I am working! Cut it out already!” Finally turning around with an awful glare his disapproving look twisted up even harder when he saw Giriko was glaring back at him, as if he had any leg to stand on right now. Trying to rip his hand out of Giriko’s own he found it impossible to do at the angle he was at, especially since he had no way to stand up and find more force with Giriko pinning him in his seat. 

“I’m fucking working too brat, I need your hand to finish this.” Giriko’s grasp was weird right now, desperate while also gentle, suffocating but also not wanting to completely crush his wrist. There was something up with Giriko, that excuse didn’t make sense and he was acting as if something really serious was happening. Justin moved to try and kick his chair off to the side, only bumping into Giriko’s other arm that had braced around him earlier… He had really been trapped here. 

“And you need my hand!? Giriko, why on earth do you need my hand for your work!?” The huff he got from Giriko said to stop being dramatic, but he had a hard time believing he was being dramatic right now. What on earth was even going on? Giriko looped his leg around one of their other chairs to pull it close without ever letting go of Justin’s hand, sitting down besides him to stare at his fingers with a weird type of focus. Justin’s hand jerked back again subconsciously, uncomfortable with the attention. 

“It's not even your dominant hand, go back to your fucking work and we can both finish what we’re doing.” Giriko sounded fucking annoyed to no end, like Justin was being incredibly unreasonable not letting this happen. Any annoyance or exhaustion from his work disappeared as the heavy confusion from Giriko’s actions settled over him. Certainly Giriko wasn’t suggesting he could just ignore this and everything would be fine… 

“It’s my hand Giriko! You have to tell me what you want with it before you can just take a part of my body!” This entire situation was unbearably weird, but Giriko refused to acknowledge that. As a silence fell over them, making it clear Giriko was not going to let him know what was going on, Justin tried to tug away a few times, being refused and held in place each time. Eventually it took long enough that Justin couldn’t even bring himself to care, he let his hand go limp and went back to trying to finish his work, giving Giriko what he wanted and letting him fucking stare at his hand like a creeper. And Giriko loved to call him a freak… 

He got about four more pages done without anything really happening, he honestly wondered what kind of work Giriko had been referencing or was doing that required him to just weirdly hold Justin’s hand, it was almost like he was being used as a reference, a display for what hands looked like or something, as if Giriko didn’t have two of his own. It was a bit annoying to only have one hand finishing up, but it wasn’t impossible and Giriko was probably quieter this way then he ever would be anywhere else in their apartment, so Justin fell into the rhythm pretty quick and let it go, his hand's weird fate being forgotten.

It stayed that way for a while, even when Giriko started to move his fingers in a way that caught his attention for a second, it was quickly dismissed again. He could tell Giriko was fiddling with something now but he didn’t really care what, not until he felt something skin warmed and heavy start to slip up one of his fingers. Justin’s pen stopped, his mouth felt weird and his brain completely stopped in his tracks. He had no idea what that feeling was, at least not consciously. Subconsciously it seemed like he really really did though and it was making him feel weird. 

Pulling his hand back in confusion this time Giriko didn’t force him to stay, which only made him more nervous to find out what had just happened. He looked at Giriko before his hand, trying to get some kind of indication of what to expect. Giriko wasn’t looking at him, his head was in his chin and he was very firmly looking at their blank wall as if something that he had to see was going on over there. Justin suddenly really didn’t want to look down, his hand didn’t hurt or anything, there was a weird weight on one of his fingers that made it the slightest bit harder to bend but other than that he was fine… but he was still scared for some reason.

Holding his breath Justin finally let his eyes trail down, seeing a dark red he swore was blood for a second before noticing it most certainly wasn’t. It was a rock or something, a stone, surrounded by a metal band created out of small carvings of golems. Giriko had made it for sure, no one else alive knew how to make traditional golems like he did… Giriko made this. It felt as if Justin’s entire body had frozen, his heart wasn’t even beating. What? What was this? 

“Giriko?” Justin’s voice was pathetic, small and weak, he’d be ashamed of it if he wasn’t so confused. Giriko didn’t seem to notice that at all though, he got up so suddenly that Justin jumped out of his skin. Justin looked around panicked, what was going on? Where was Giriko going? Feeling the enchanter come up behind him like how this had all started he froze solid, shaking as Giriko leaned down to grab onto his hand again and hold it in front of them so they were forced to look at the ring. 

“It fits better than expected, I was worried it wouldn’t stay on your fucking tiny fingers.” Justin could feel his skin glowing red, neither of them would ever dare to let the actual meaning of this touch the air, but now that he had a second to process it all… he had a feeling what Giriko’s intention was. 

“I… I’m surprised you managed it as well… how do you even have any idea how big my fingers are?” Justin could feel Giriko’s stiff body relax against his own, the relief he felt over the fact that Justin hadn’t taken it off or otherwise rejected his gift was palatable. Just the knowledge that that simple act made Giriko happy only made Justin’s face burn hotter. Giriko finally moved back, no longer trapping Justin in any type of way, finished with his task here and now happy to leave the scythe alone.

Which Justin was suddenly not ok with.

He was in complete disbelief as Giriko left to go sit down on their couch, leaving Justin alone at their table pale and in shock. What on earth was he supposed to do now? There was no way he would be able to get any work done after that, he… he could barely even think right. Staring holes into his unfinished work Justin tangled his fingers into his hair, acutely aware of the new metallic feeling of Giriko’s ring against his scalp. 

For a bit he tried to find some kind of work around, to get his mind focused on something else or get annoyed enough with how weird and inconsiderate Giriko was being so he could ignore him and finish this work with a fury… but he couldn’t. Getting up with weak legs his eyebrows knotted up with distaste as he walked hesitantly over to where Giriko had decided to lay back, his arms wrapped shyly around himself in a reassuring hug. 

Giriko noticed him with a sharp smile, the beginning of some sort of colorful reaction to being followed… Justin refused to meet their eyes and see whatever kind of smug look was showing up on the enchanter’s face, instead he just forced himself onto the couch, under Giriko’s arm where it was easy to hide into his chest. He could feel Giriko’s chest buzz and vibrate as he got settled, he was clearly trying to say something but Justin refused to look up to see what it was. He didn’t want to deal with any more shit today, he just wanted today to be over with, drowned in the warmth of Giriko’s furnace of a body. 

When he finally got comfortable he let his head pop out to lean against Giriko’s shoulder, happy with his work intertwining their bodies and now ready to keep them there for the foreseeable future. The tiniest bit of payback for all the bullshit Giriko just put him through. Giriko didn’t seem to mind all that much though, in fact he only seemed to laugh the tiniest bit before leaning over to meet their lips, smiling as Justin hummed, satisfied but still embarrassed by all his colliding emotions.

His finger felt weird, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the new feeling he couldn’t, his skin felt as if it was burning under the metal… it was uncomfortable, overwhelming… Pressing their lips even harder together Justin tried to distract himself from it, to try and forget it was there. Part of him knew if he really didn’t like it he could just take it off and the feeling would disappear… but he didn’t want that. It wasn’t that he disliked it anyway, it just felt different. It made him far too aware of where they were, the city around them and the distaste everyone had for the man he loved so much. 

Giriko’s grip around his waist was hard enough that his heartbeat thundered under each of the man’s fingertips… wrapping his arms tight around Giriko’s neck in turn Justin gasped when he felt Giriko move them, rearranging them so nothing would get in the way anymore, so Justin’s back was flat against the couch and there didn’t seem to be anything in the world but Giriko anymore. His face felt wet… his heart hurt… any work he had to do was completely forgotten about, none of that mattered compared to Giriko’s lips on his own. 

When they finally had to break away, Justin turning his head to the side to gasp for air… he realized that wet feeling was from him crying, his soul so unbelievably heavy and sore despite the fact that he didn’t feel upset at all. That feeling only got worse when he finally glanced over at Giriko again… seeing that for once Giriko didn’t seem to be looking down at him with annoyance or a sharp type of mocking… he looked just as caught up in this weird feeling as Justin was. They were weapons… they weren’t supposed to be able to feel each other’s souls, each other’s pains like weapon meister partners could… but Justin swore their pain had turned into one here.

“I love you with my whole soul Justin.” Everything went so entirely still after that that Justin actually thought he died for a moment… his hand went slowly up to his heart, checking to make sure he still had a pulse. He was in such a shock that for a bit he couldn’t even find his own pulse, his mind so blank that it kept forgetting what it was looking for here. Giriko was patient at first, but then huffed at how long it was taking and moved to kiss one of his cheeks with a gentleness that made Justin whimper.

“You’re such a fucking brat, acting so dramatic to avoid giving a response.” Giriko mumbled the words into his skin, not interested in leaning back and facing Justin again. Which Justin didn’t mind at all… his mind was still running far too fast to properly address any of this. Something… something had clearly happened to whip all of this up… but Justin didn’t really want to know what it was. He just wanted to appreciate it, holding Giriko back with a painfully tight grip and poorly withheld tears.

“I love you with my whole soul Giriko…” They were hopeless, so intertwined with each other that there clearly wasn’t any escape anymore, but Justin didn’t really want one either. He was happy seeing Giriko bend back in surprise, their eyes meeting each other again… both wet with tears that weren’t even the slightest bit sad. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in one of my previous fics the idea of Giriko wanting to get married as a joke, but the more I thought about it the more cute it was in concept ;v;)/ also 'I love you with my whole soul' came from the idea of what the biggest declaration of love would be in the SE universe and I thought it was cute ♪(´▽｀)


End file.
